


Welcome to the Southside

by Selina_2000



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selina_2000/pseuds/Selina_2000
Summary: You are a shy girl studding in Southside High. Unlike your parents, you were never really a serpent member, and have no wishes to become one. People on school usually ignore you, unless they need help doing in some class.It all changes when your biology teacher assign you to tutor your new classmate, Jughead Jones.





	Welcome to the Southside

**Author's Note:**

> Y/N = Your Name  
> L/N = Your Last Name  
> H/C = Hair Color  
> E/C = Eye Color

I wake up at the sound of my dad knocking at your door. "Y/N, it's almost time to go. Are you ready yet?'' Rushing out of the bed, I yell back as I try to get dressed "Sorry, I overslept. Can you ask mom to make my breakfast to go?"

Dad laughs on the other side of the door. I never oversleep. Usually, I'm the first one to wake up, especially on schooldays. "Yeah, sure" and I hear him passing your message to my mom, before opening the door and stepping in, just as I left the bathroom, now fully dressed but with my H/C hair looking like a mess. "What you doing 'til late last night?" he asks, not criticizing me, but out of pure curiosity. "Nothing big, just couldn't stop reading this book. They were about to solve the mystery", I tell him, pointing at my desk, in with Murder on the Orient Express lay closed on the middle of it. "Book... of course" he looks at me as if he doesn't believe what I am saying. "You wouldn't happen to be on the party at the Wryte Wyrm? It would be totally okay if were. Your mom and I just want to know the truth." 

I just couldn't believe it. How come my parents could ever think that I would be parting at a Sunday night? I laugh at the idea and roll my E/C eyes at him. "Course not! You know I am not the type of girl who stays out late". He sits in the bed as I finish brushing my hair in front of the mirror. "I know... but you are a teenager, and all your classmates were there. I just thought that maybe you decided to have some fun". I turn around to face him, "I had plenty of fun reading last night" I get closer to him and hug him "See you later, I gotta go or I'll be late". I grab backpack and go to the kitchen, where I pick up my coffee and say goodbye to mom.

Once on the street, I start walking fast as to not get late. I had biology on the first period and didn't want Ms.Baker complaining about me being late. Not the I was, there was still a good 10 minutes before class started, but I liked being the first one to enter the room. I open the classroom door and see that everyone is crowded in a corner, talking to someone using a stupid crown-shaped beanie. I ignore them and head to the front line, where I like to sit. I take the textbook out of my bag and open it where we stopped last class. I unlock my phone and start rolling the dashboard on Tumblr while I wait for the teacher to walk in.

"Hello, guys!", Ms.Baker says as she walks in. She is young, couldn't be older than 25, and liked to dress as if she was going to a rock concert. With her ripped black jeans, deep purple t-shirt and leather jacket, she could almost pass as a student. "Today we have the pleasure to introduce your newest classmate, Forsythe Jones". Everyone gets quiet as the boy on the back, the one they were talking to, gets up and wave awkwardly, "Hi, you can call me Jughead", he says before sitting down again. 

Jughead, what a stupid nickname, but then again, with a first name like Forsythe, anything was better. How do you even spell it? The class goes on normally and when the bell rings, indicating it time for the next period, Ms.Baker make a signal for me to come over.

"Ms.Baker, is everything alright?" I ask, afraid of what she might tell me. Did I went terribly on the test? It couldn't be, I knew the answers to all the questions.. "Of course everything is alright, Ms.L/N", she says in a tranquilizing tone, "in fact, I would like to ask if you could tutor Mr.Jones after class. I have already talked to him, he says it's fine". I think for a minute, I definitively don't want to disappoint her, but  _Forsythe_ seemed like the popular type, which was exactly the kinda person I avoid. "Yeah, I guess I can try".

"Great" she says with a smile, "you can meet him in the library after the last period. Now hurry up or you will be late for the next class".

* * *

 

After history class is over, I head towards the library. During all day people talked about the new guy. His dad was the leader of the Serpents. I never understood why everyone loved the Serpents so much. Even thought my parents were part of it, I never wanted to be join them. They might protect the Southside, but they are still criminals and despite growing up among them, I rather be on the good side of the law. 

The library is empty except for the boy in the table near the window. He was typing in his notebook, so involved with whatever he was writing that he didn't even see me coming until I stood in the chair in front at him and dropped my bag in the dark wood floor.

"I'm Y/N L/N, and Ms.Baker told me to tutor you", I say. He kept looking at me with those blue eyes. Finally, he closes his notebook and takes his paper from his bag. "I'm Jughead", he says.

"So have I heard. I need to know what they were teaching you in your former school. I doubt you were far behind us. Although, with the whole murder thing, no one was paying much attention to class." He gives me his notes from Riverdale High, and I look carefully. The content was more advanced then ours, but his seemed to have missed some of the classes, because there was a lot of things missing. I mentally plan what we should cover today before I tell him.

We study for almost two ours. He isn't much of a chatter, which is good. I don't like talking much either. 

"Do you wanna grab something to eat?" he asks after I say we finished.

I am surprised at the question, and my mouth speaks before I can think better, "With you?". He smirks, "Yeah, unless you have plans already."

So my rude answer came out as flirting. At least I hadn't blow up my chance. Not that I was interested in him, but... Well, he was kinda cute. But not my type. A small part of my brain couldn't stop saying that I shouldn't judge someone by their looks. The rest said that he was way too popular for me. It had to be some kinda trick, like when on 7th grade Phillip asked me to go to the dance with me, only to leave me waiting hopelessly in the front yard. Of course he later apologized, but I guess that was because my dad made him. 

"I guess we could...", I quickly look at the clock. It was only 6:40 p.m., I would manege to get home before 8. "Where should we go?", I ask as I pack my stuff and get up from the table. 

"I know a nice place. It's a quite a from here", he must have noticed I didn't like the suggestion to go far away, because he quickly added "or we could go to the Wryte Wyrm".

The serpent bar was not my favorite place to hang out either. Most time my parents were there, or some family friend. They all would start asking when I would officially join, and I didn't have the guts to say never. 

"No know what? I know just where to go", I say as we exit the library. Something unusual must have come over me, because I grabbed his hand as I lead the way to my favorite coffeehouse.

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue someday if you guys like it.


End file.
